Blue Knight
The Blue Knight is one of the four ultimate knights available at the beginning of the game. He uses ice-based magic powers, also Blue Knight appears to be the general of the king's knight army. His first weapon is a Black Machete. Magic Powers All powers become stronger as the player levels up their Magic stat. The Blue Knight's magic revolves around ice and all attacks will freeze enemies. Splash Attack "Ice Shards" pattern of 1324657. At max level the shards have no gaps in their landing location and cover half a screen in width. With each shard being able to freeze normal enemies, this spell can be very useful! Unfortunately, it has a major downside (besides being resisted by enemies that resist Ice element). Unlike all other spells, its mana cost actually goes up each upgrade level, such that you will never be able to cast more than 2 of it in a single full mana bar. Thus it can not be used as often and can drain mana desired for other spells. This spell will never damage enemies that are already frozen, but hitting an already-frozen enemy with it will give them protection from being damaged by "Ice Fist" as long as they remain frozen after that point. The Blue Knight uses this for his air RT+Y spell as well, but he still gets the kickback boost from it. Because of the mana cost, though, he can't stay in the air as long as other characters can by using their RT+Y spell repeatedly in the air. Projectile Attack "Ice Bullet" Element: Ice Damage: Base Magic Damage A pointed bullet of ice. The fact that this freezes normal enemies makes it an especially good magic projectile, arguably the best in the game since it doesn't come with a mana penalty like Ice Shards. Some enemies can resist its damage and/or freezing effects though. Also, this spell will always do damage even on frozen enemies (which will un-freeze them). Magic Jump "Ice Jump" Element: Ice Damage: Base Magic Damage A giant fist made of ice punches upwards boosting you into the air. Freezes any enemies that you are overlapping when it was used. Note that it will do damage to frozen enemies and thus un-freeze them, unless that enemy has been hit by "Ice Shards" and is still frozen from that spell, in which case they will not be damaged by this. See also *Characters *Industrialist *Fencer Unlock Path Trivia *His ice powers are similar to the Iceskimo, except he shoots icicles instead of snowballs as his magic projectile. *In the Newgrounds Flash movie "Castle Crashing XXX" he is the second-most leaned back knight (first being Orange Knight) and the unofficial leader. *In the same flash movie series, he is the one who kills the Frost King in " Castle Crashing the Frost King". *Unlike most characters, who's airborne diagonal magic attack is based on their projectile magic, the blue knight's is based on his splash magic. Category:Characters Category:Knights Category:Ice